Our dual research objectives are to examine the socioeconomic adjustment of recent non-European legal immigrants to the United States and to assess their impact on this country. Data are from the 1976 Survey of Income and Education, a national sample of about 500,000 persons. Our analytical techniques include multiple logistic analysis, log-linear models, and linear regression analysis. We will disaggregate immigrants by birth cohorts, countries of origin, and arrival cohorts, to compare them with each other as well as with sub-categories of the native-born population. The research will determine whether immigrants have occupations resembling those of native-born workers or are over-represented in low-level occupations; whether immigrants rely more or less than the native-born population on welfare and unemployment benefits; if fluency in English facilitates employment and occupational attainment; if time is crucial to learning English and finding employment; whether immigrants' occupations and occupational attainment are commensurate with their educations and English skills; if, regarding residence, immigrants remain concentrated in particular regions of the United States or gradually disperse; and whether immigrants who migrate within the United States have distinct socioeconomic-demographic characteristics. Our analysis should be useful in policy formulation, since it will indicate which immigrants most need help in adjusting to American life, and which areas of the United States may find their existing public services inadequate to cope with a disproportionate share of the country's immigrants.